victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak the Freak Out (song)
Freak the Freak Out is a song performed by Tori Vega at Karaoke Dokie in the episode of the same name. On TheSlap, Tori posted a video about Freak the Freak Out being an argument of teenagers instead of a song, with the Victorious gang, without Trina but including Rex, reciting the lyrics in a non-musical argument version. But Rex ended it after he said words that are not part of the song. It was written by Dan Schneider, Michael Corcoran, CJ Abraham, Nick Hexum and Zack Hexum. In the show The song is sung by Tori at the request of Jade West and Cat Valentine to prove that no one likes Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz's singing voices at all. Tori, disguised as Louise Nordoff, began to perform the song as a nerd, but as the song progressed, she gradually removed the disguise, revealing herself to be the beautiful singer and dancer she really is. In real life Freak the Freak Out is sung by Victoria Justice and is available on iTunes. The music video was shown a week before the episode aired. The song was co-written by Michael Corcoran, Chris Abraham, Nick Hexum, Zack Hexum, and Dan Schneider. Lyrics Studio Version= Are you listening Hear me talk Hear me sing Open up the door Is it less Is it more When you tell me to beware Are you here Are you there Is there something I should know Easy come, easy go Nodding your head Don't hear a word I said I can't communicate When you wait, don't relate I try to talk to you But you never even knew So, what's it gonna be Tell me can you hear me I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen I'm so sick of it So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out (Hey) Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh Patience runnin' thin Runnin' thin, come again Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite Show me what is real If it breaks, does it heal Open up your ear Why you think that I'm here Keep me in the dark Are you even thinking of me Is someone else above me Gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do 'Cause I can't get through to you So, what's it gonna be Tell me, can you hear me (Can you hear me) I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen I'm so sick of it So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out (Hey) Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oooh Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oooh... (Freak the freak out) for rest of song Easy come, easy go (Hey) Easy come, easy go I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out (Hey) Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oooh Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oooh... I scream your name But you never listen No, you never listen But you never listen... |-|Episode Version= Tori: Are you listening Hear me talk, hear me sing Open up the door Is it less, is it more When you tell me to beware Are you here, are you there Is there something I should know Easy come, easy go Noddin' your head Don't hear a word I said I can't communicate When you wait, don't relate I try to talk to you But you never even knew So, what's it gonna be? Tell me can you hear me? I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, you never listen I'm so sick of it So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Everyone: Freak the freak out Tori: Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-ooh Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-ooh... Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin Come again Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite Show me what is real If it breaks, does it heal Open up your ear Why you think that I'm here Keep me in the dark Are you even thinkin' of me Is someone else above me Gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do 'Cause I can't get through to you So, what's it gonna be Tell me, can you hear me I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen I'm so sick of it So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Everyone: Freak the freak out |-|Argument version= Tori: Are you listening?! Hear me talk! Jade: Hear me sing! Beck: Open up the door! Cat: Is it less?! Robbie: Is it more?! André: Oh, you tell me to beware?! Rex: Are you here?! Tori: Are you there?! Jade: Is there something I should know?! Cat: Easy come! Robbie: Easy go! André: Noddin' your head! Rex: Don't hear a word I say! Tori: I can't communicate! Jade: When you wait, don't relate! Beck: I try to talk to you! Cat: Oh, you never even knew! Robbie: So what's it going to be?! André: Tell me, can you hear me?! Rex: I'm so sick of it! Tori: Your attention deficit! Jade: Never listen! Beck: Never listen! Cat: I'm so sick of it! Robbie: So I'll throw another fit! André: Never listen! Rex: You never listen! Tori: I scream your name! Jade: It always stays the same! Beck: I scream! Cat: And shout! Robbie: So what I'm gonna do... André: Is! Rex: Freak the freak out! Tori: Whoa-oh-oh! Jade: Whoa-oh-oh! Beck: Whoa-oh! Cat: OH!! Robbie: Whoa-ho-ho, whoa whoa! André: Whoa! Rex: What do you mean, my finny-finny fish ran out? Tori: What? Jade: Th-that's not part of the song. '''André:' Man! You ruined it! Rex: voice I'm sorry. Videos External links *Freak the Freak Out on iTunes *Freak the Freak Out on Amazon *Freak the Freak Out on Spotify *Freak the Freak Out on YouTube *Freak the Freak Out on Allmusic *Freak the Freak Out on MusicBrainz Category:Songs